¿me he enamorado?
by Nahomi de Granchester
Summary: un día candy sube a la colina de pony para recordar a anny y ve a alguien recargado sobre el árbol pasan los años candy y terry son muy buenos amigos pero terry tiene que regresar a Inglaterra a candy la adoptan los andry nunca le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos terry a ella se vuelven a encontrar ¿le dira el sus verdaderos sentimientos? descubranlo con migo en esta historia


capitulo 1

candy iba corriendo a la colina de pony a recordar a anny pero ve a alguien recargado en el árbol

-quien eres?-pregunta candy

sobresaltado el muchacho da un brinco del susto y candy se ríe

-tu quien eres?-pregunto un poco molesto terry

-no yo te pregunte primero quien eres y tu me tienes que responder-dijo ella entre risas

-bueno bueno mi nombre es terrence granchester pero me puedes llamar terry-dijo besando el dorso de su mano

-mucho gusto mi nombre es candice white pero me puedes llamar candy-dijo ella sonrojada-¿que haces tu aquí?-dijo recobrando su postura

-a yo estaba leyendo-dijo señalando su libro tirad

o-asta que tu me hiciste tirarlo y por cierto ¿tu que haces aquí?

-yo vivo en el hogar de pony-dijo candy

-¿hogar de pony?¿donde esta eso?

-allí-dijo señalando el hogar de pony-allí vivo

-¿y que es eso?

-un lugar para niños sin padres y vengo aquí por que me gusta trepar este árbol

-mmmm-dijo el acercando su cara al rostro de candy

-¿mmmm que?-dijo candy un poco nerviosa porque el tenia su cara muy cerca del rostro de ella

-tienes muchas pecas-dijo el concentrándose mas

-yo muchas pecas ja no me hagas reir

-lamento decirtelo pero eres muy pecosa pequeña que te parece si te llamo pequeña pecosa

-mmmm-dijo candy molesta-que estaba leyendo?-dijo ella para aligerar la tension

-a esto-dijo enseñandole el libreto

-¿shakespear? ¿romeo y julieta?

-si que te pasa? pareces mareada

-e? no nada solo que amo romeo y julieta

-a mi tambien me gusta ¿oye dijiste que sabes trepar arboles?-dijo terry

-si y muy bien

-¿te gustaria ver quien trepa mas rapido hasta lo mas alto?

-claro que si solo que a la señorita pony y la hermana maria no les gusta dicen que me puedo caer

-¿y si ellas no se enteraran? o¿solo tienes miedo de perder ante mi?-dijo terry en un modo como de propuesta y burlona

-claro que no tengo medo de perder vamos

-a las 3, 1, 2, 3,

salieron disparados y como terry era mas alto y tenia piernas mas largas logro subir con facilidad y era muy agil asi que saco ventaja muy rapido y gano, candy ya iba en la ultima rama cuando se resbalo

-!CUIDADO¡-dijo tomandola a tiempo de brazo y subiendola-deberias tener mas cuidado

-lo siento-dijo ella y luego con una sonrisa dijo-me ha pasado muchas veces

-en verdad entonces si no te agarraba ¿como quedarias?

-mmmm creo que me hubiera caido de senton como muchas veces

-jajajajajajaja-rieron los 2

-oye cuantos años tienes pequeña-dijo terry

-seis y tu

-yo siete vaya eres un año menor que yo y sabes trepar muy bien los arboles ademas de que eres mujer

-yo estoy sorprendida porque nadie me habia ganado en trepar arboles pero no me ganas en enlasar

-mmmm que tal si mañana traigo una cuerda y vemos a ver quien gana

-exelente

se bajaron del arbol y como ya estaba obscureciendo terry se despidio de ella con un beso en la mano y luego se fue a su casa cuando iba llegando vio a sus padres buscandolo por todad partes

-hola mamá hola papá

-hijo nos tenias bien preocupados-dijo eleonor

-a donde fuiste-dijo richard

-estuve leyendo el libreto de mamá cuando una niña se acerco ami y empezamos a hablar entonces ella me dijo que sabia trepar muy bien los arboles entonces hicimos unas carreritas y como siempre yo gane-dijo terry orgulloso-entonce ella me dijo que tambien era muy buena enlazando entonces yo le dije que mañana iba a traer una cuerda a ver quien ganaba

-bueno y ¿sabes como se llama ella? ¿cuantos años tiene? ¿donde vive?-dijo eleonor

-si se llama candy tiene seis años y vive en un hogar para niños sin padres

-:o-cara de eleonor y richard-pobrecita es una huerfana richard-dijo eleonor llorando

-esta bien terry puedes ir mañana pero ahora a cenar

todos cenaron tranquilamente y luego se fueron a dormir

en el hogar

-candy donde estuviste?-dijo pony

-en la colina

-y por que tardas tanto?-dijo maria

-conoci a un niño

-y

en ese momento el estomago se candy salvo el dia

-bueno mañana nos dices candy vemos que ya tienes hambre

-si señorita pony

despues de comer candy se fue a dormir

oigan se que no he terminado mi otra historia pero ya queria poner esta no dejare la otra bye


End file.
